


完美情人

by centavos



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centavos/pseuds/centavos





	完美情人

易烊千玺这一天玩的很开心被照顾的很好当下对彭振堃喜欢的不得了，没有回宿舍，俩人开了个房被彭振堃抱着亲，洗澡的时候用嘴让彭振堃出了一次，被逼着深喉也不生气还把射的咽下去了，小狐狸一样的勾人。  
后来两个人到了床上才是真刀真枪，彭振堃问喜欢我吗？  
他不笑的时候很凶，胯下也是真的凶，易烊千玺不回答他就发了狠的操，咬他的胸，看着被捧在月亮上的少年在自己身下求饶，腿还是紧紧地缠着自己的腰，性器更大了，少年被撑得受不了缩着屁股想逃，叫他的名字说自己不想要了，又说好爽，叫他老公。把之前只给Franklin的话现在说给自己听。  
也十指紧扣手臂压着他亲他的额头舔他的唇珠，对他的喜欢已经快要控制不住了。床上做完之后两个人浑身都是汗仿佛从水里捞出来的，被抱着去洗澡的时候又被压在浴缸里，少年不想要了，又被他哄着进去了还没带套，最后射的时候彭振堃问尿在里面好不好，易烊千玺吓坏了，感觉到真得吓着他了，鸡儿都软了，安抚他开玩笑的，帮他舔让他痛痛快快射了一次。自己也抽出来撸了几下射了。


End file.
